Functional electrical stimulation can be used to provide grasping ability to patients with cervical level spinal cord injury. Although functional improvement in many activities has been demonstrated, there still remains some limitations of the grasp pattern. In this project, we propose to make measurements of both active and passive properties of the hand over time in order to evaluate and modify grasp limitations. Specifically, evaluations will include: the stability of the grasp output over time; the relationship between active and passive forces; the success of surgical and therapeutic procedures; and, develop methods for directing changes to the grasp output in order to reduce the measured limitations. The goal of this project is to evaluate the passive properties of the hands of individuals with high level spinal cord injury. These individuals frequently develop joint contractures that make functional use of their hands difficult. We have developed a method for identifying the source of abnormal passive properties using the simultaneous measurement of joint moment and angle.